


October

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity microfic. ''One final October evening,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Unity as he stood near the latter in a tent. He abandoned his master and viewed many people in costumes by the tent.





	October

I never created Superman TAS.

 

''One final October evening,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Unity as he stood near the latter in a tent. He abandoned his master and viewed many people in costumes by the tent. Victims for Unity to control. Reverend Amos Howell revealed long teeth after he smiled.  
One alien's preacher disguise. 

 

THE END


End file.
